Jars of Green, Blue and Purple Monster Blood
Origin Monster Blood is the third book in the Goosebumps series. The story is around twelve year old Evan Ross and his friend Andy. The pair discover the disturbing secret about Monster Blood, a novelty slime which makes people grow as big as giants. This is discovered when Evan's dog Trigger eats a ball of the slime that the boys made to bounce back and forth to each other. Leaving the tin open and the dog to rest they go to bed and then do normal things for the day. Returning home Trigger is now the size of a pony and the Monster Blood is overflowing. After running away from it, while the blob 'eats' several secondary characters, they discover that the local cat is a witch in disguise named Sarabeth. Tricking her they push her into the Monster Blood and once she is gone Trigger returns to normal and the Monster Blood shrinks until it fits into the tin. Everyone eaten aside from the witch also returns. When they go to put the lid on the tin they discover that the Monster Blood is gone. Later that year Evan is dismayed to discover that while taking care of the class pet, a hamster named Cuddles, discovered and ate the Monster Blood. Luckily for Evan Monster Blood seems to have an expiration date and by the end of the second Monster Blood book the current one eaten by the hamster expires and it returns to normal. The third book focuses on Evan and his cousin Kermit. Kermit is a scientist of sorts and to prank him Evan slips Monster Blood into his experiment. It backfires as it explodes and Evan ends up eating and being covered in the slime. Throughout the book he grows and helps people but when he gets too big people think he's an alien and turns on him. Kermit makes a cure of sorts and Evan takes it however when he shrinks to normal it doesn't stop until he's only a few inches tall. The final book in the Goosebumps series is Monster Blood 4 where Evan, somehow returned to normal size, is forced to hang out with his cousin, Kermit from the last book. Due to an experiment with electricity Kermit shocks a tin of Monster Blood turning it blue instead of green creating an army of slime monsters. Before everything gets too overwhelming the creatures turn on each other until none are left. A scientist arrives telling the kids that Monster Blood is a government experiment to create an underwater fighting force and apologizes for all the destruction that came from it. Aside from the Green and Blue types of Monster Blood a Purple one was discovered. Having a scent of peanut butter it actually causes the reverse of the original Monster Blood, shrinking instead of growing. Effects Green - Consumes everything if released, grows one if eaten Blue - If released will multiply into slug-like monsters Purple - Smells like Peanut Butter, shrinks person if eaten Collection Green appears to grow people to the height of a two story building. Purple appears to stop shrinking at five inches. No further testing is going to be made as all three rest in their jars. Category:Artifact Category:Class A-4 Category:Class C-1 Category:GunjiBunny Category:Warehouse 13